


The End of All Things I

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo realizes that the Ring has been destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things I

It happened so quickly. He had been walking toward his small window when his knees nearly buckled. That nothingness battling for his soul, it had been constant companion for years. But now even that was gone.

The Ring. It was his, his own, if it was anyone's – but now 'twas nothing. 'Twas gone. Where was it, precious? Gone, stolen. His present. A hiss built in him, his chest seized up to spit it out, but nothing came. He reached out for he knew not what but found only air.

Then his knees did fail, and the darkness took him.


End file.
